


Fine Mess

by burnthoneymint



Series: Naughty Valentines [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cock Warming, Edging, F/M, Lemon, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthoneymint/pseuds/burnthoneymint
Summary: This writing is a part of the Naughty Valentines Event I’m doing with @some-piece ! Be sure to check her out as well to see all the smutty goodness! :cPrompt: “I haven’t even touched you and you’re already wet.”
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Reader, Portgas D. Ace/You
Series: Naughty Valentines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140902
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Fine Mess

Ace’s hot damp breath wet your sensitive skin, his cock throbbing inside of you, you tried not to move. You absolutely hated how the freckled man teased you, telling you that he just wanted to cuddle and that he was cold, then getting you all worked up for him. He was a cruel cruel man. 

Your body trembled as Ace’s tongue continued to taste your neck, he never moved his hips it was as if he was casually spooning you but in reality his cock was stretching you and making your insides quiver. 

“Don’t you like how close we are right now?” he muttered, his lips on your burning skin. “I love the way you’re warming me up y/n.” 

Tears stung the corner of your eyes and a strained choke left you when you tried to talk. Your heart was beating loud and your breath hitched whenever he grazed his teeth against you. 

“This isn’t fair,” you managed to choke out. “You said that you just wanted to cuddle, liar.” 

“I am cuddling you though?” Ace hummed as peppered your skin with open mouthed kisses. “Don’t you like having me inside you? I’m hurt y/n.” 

The teasing tone of his voice made your stomach churn, he slightly adjusted his hip, pushing in deeper into you as he nestled once again inside of you. An embarrassing moan left you and you pressed into him, he chuckled and you could feel his warm breath on the nape of your neck. Your cheeks were now crimson, embarrassed that a mere movement was enough to get you mewling like a cat in heat. 

“I guess you do like having me inside of you,” he sang silently, you felt his warm lips on the shell of your ear. “You’re so good to me y/n. The way you wrap up around me is absolutely intoxicating.” 

His hands snuck under your shirt, his fingertips danced along your skin, burning wherever it touched. Your toes curled when he brushed against your nipples, he purred as you cunt squeezed around his cock, your body called out to him in a heated matter, wanting to feel more of him. Ace placed another kiss on the nape of your neck, he continued to brush your nips with his fingertips, it felt as if he was caressing them with a soft feather. It tickled and made your breast ache for a rougher touch. 

“You’re always so good for me aren’t you y/n.” he continued praising you, his lips still latched onto your skin. “My good girl always does what I say.” 

Your heavy breathing followed his praise, your mind was simply focused on not moving. But he was right, you were his good girl and you would always be his good little girl. Instinctively your pussy squeezed around him once again and he chuckled, his warm breath damp on the back of your neck. 

“You like being my good girl don’t you love,” he cooed. “Maybe I should reward you then? What do you say?” 

With that he pinched both of your erect nipples at the same time, you screamed and pressed into his pelvis further, your back arched. He bit the flesh that connected your neck and shoulder and started to press,pull and pinch your sensitive nubs. His hips were still painfully still, Ace sucked on the bite mark and let go. He pressed his wet lips against your ear. 

**_“I haven’t even touched you properly and already my dick is soaked, y/n.”_** he said in a breathy whisper. 

“S-Sorry.” you stuttered, not really knowing if that was good or not. 

“Don’t be,” Ace breathed out. “I love the way your body reacts to me, I love how you can’t contain yourself.” 

_Oh so he did realize what he was doing to you._

With one hand still playing with your nipple his other hand traveled down to your heat, his hips still, his fingertips brushed against your puffy clit and rolled the over sensitive nub between his fingers. You bit your bottom lip as a throaty moan left you, your eyes threatened to close as you wanted to give in to the pleasure. Your insides churned even him without fucking you, heat build up in your abdomen as your orgasm neared. You took in a sharp breath and focused on the way Ace rolled and occasionally pinched your clit, his other hand also still playing with your nipple, the pleasure was immeasurable. Closing your eyes you waited for your orgasm to wash over you. 

But it never did. 

A disappointed groan leaving you, you opened your eyes. Ace’s sinful hand had slid up to your hip, squeezing your love handle as he chuckled. 

“Sorry y/n but not yet.” 

“Why not?” you whined as you wiggled your hips. “I thought you were going to reward me?” 

“I will,” he replied, placing a soft kiss on the, now purple, bite mark. “You just need to wait a little more, you’re going to feel even better. Promise.” 

With that he pulled out, strings of your juices following his cock as he left you feeling empty and unsatisfied. You didn’t turn to look at him but you heard him opening a draw and closing it back again. The bed dipped under his weight once again and he grabbed you by your thighs as he turned you so you would lay on your back. You licked your lips when you saw his torso and cock out in the open as he towered over you. Your eyes scanned his body, taking in every perfection and imperfection it had to offer, freckles decorating his pale skin nearly throughout his whole body. You loved the markings but for some reason he never seemed to truly make his peace with them, everytime he was under you, you always reminded yourself to give extra attention to the beautiful dots. 

He flashed you a toothy grin as he waved something in front of you, you identified the object as a purple vibrator Ace had got you as a joke on valentines day. Though the two of you did end up using it quite frequently, you raised an eyebrow and stuck your bottom lip out. 

“I don’t really want to come with a toy today…” you whined again and rubbed your thighs together. 

“Who said anything about cumming?” 

Ace acted quick after that, he pried your legs open and teased your hole with the tip of the toy. You heard a faint “click” and the toy started vibrating, you clawed the sheets as your back arched. Slowly, Ace pushed the toy inside of you. His eyes were glued to your core, watching as you took the purple machine inch by inch, listening how you moaned out his name, you were absolutely intoxicating. 

Ace buried the toy inside of you with ease, he set the vibrator to the highest setting and watched. The toy went in circles inside of you, you choked out another moan as the vibrations inch you closer to your release. 

“You look beautiful right now.” Ace groaned as he wrapped his hand around his dripping cock. 

Between half lidded eyes you managed to watch him as he stroked himself, he grazed the tip with the inside of his palm, spread the precum and used it as lube. His movements on himself were steady and slow, god knows why but jealousy bubbled up inside of you, here you were ready to satisfy his every need but instead he resorted to his hand. You wanted to be the one to satisfy him, you wanted to be the one to touch him. 

“Don’t give me that look,” his voice snapped you out of it, he smirked as his hand quickened. “I’m just enjoying the show sweetheart. You’re quite good at it.” 

“Fuck…” you breathed out, your body trembled at his praise. Your walls clenched around the toy, you could feel the ticklish sensation of your orgasm nearing, finally, finally you were going to taste that sweet bliss of relief…

“Nu uh.” 

With that they toy was abruptly pulled out of you, a squelch echoing through the room, you bit your bottom lips as your hips thrusted forward, instead of a blissful feeling of a delicious orgasm you were feeling incomplete as your clit throbbed. Your insides twitched and you punched the bed, a loud sob left you as you hid your face from him. Your eyes felt wet as they stung, your heart was beating madly, the feeling of both anger and sadness taking over you. 

You felt Ace climbing on top of you, his warm hands took a hold of your wrists and pulled them away. You averted your eyes but you could tell that he was smiling, he leaned in and kissed your eyes and that followed with a series of soft kisses all over your face. 

“Was that a bit much,” he muttered between kisses. “I’m sorry.” 

“No it’s okay… if it wasn’t I would’ve said the safe word… it’s just…” you let out a shaky breath as you finally came eye to eye with him. Your heart melted as you dove into his chocolate brown orbs. “I just really want you...and I want to cum. It’s frustrating.” 

“You’ve been so patient with me, I think it’s time that I rewarded you.” 

Your eyes sparkled and he chuckled at your reaction, he placed one last kiss on the side of your jaw and aligned himself with your aching hole. With one swift motion Ace buried himself into you all at once, you screamed his name and wrapped your arms around his broad shoulders. Ace buried his face into your neck and sucked on your flushed skin. He quickly started to thrust in and out of you, with each snap of his hips electricity shot throughout your body, with each thrust your breasts jumped up and down, your sensitive nipples grazing against his each time. He groaned at the sensation of feeling you both on the outside and the inside, his teeth sunk into your skin and you let out another abrupt loud moan. 

Your tongue lolled out of your mouth as the bliss of finally being filled washed over you, skin slapping against skin, you could feel Ace hitting your deepest parts over and over again. Briefly Ace left the cozy confinements of your neck and glanced at you, his cock throbbed at the lewd face you were giving him, half lidded eyes, tongue bouncing up and down, bright red cheeks. Losing himself in the moment he lunged forward and sucked on your loose soft muscle, he licked your tongue and closed his lips around it. You moaned at the sensation of feeling his tongue against your own, spit dribbled down your chin and he let go. 

Ace straightened up with a groan, he grabbed your hips and slightly lifted them off of the soft bed. His fingers dug into your skin as he started to thrust harder and faster into you, you couldn’t even think anymore the only thing that you could say was his name, over and over and over again. 

“Fuck...y/n...I’m going to…” 

Before he could finish his sentence the intense feeling of your orgasm washed over you, it was like nothing you’ve ever felt before, your whole body spasmed and trembled. You screamed out Ace’s name as your nails dug into his skin. Your insides throbbed as you wet his dick. Ace’s cock twitched inside of you and he pulled out, soon you felt something warm and sticky all over your stomach followed with a loud moan of his own. 

When he was done he collapsed next to you, both of you breathless, both of you sticky with sweat. 

“See I told you,” Ace broke the silence, panting. “It did feel better didn’t it?” 

“I hate to admit it but it did.” 

“Just as promised.” 


End file.
